Sword of Justice
Sword of Justice labeled Justice on Wheels is a strong, mid-sized vehicle resembling a police car with large spikes (called hadeeds) mounted on the bumpers and hubcaps. With decent Powersave and Aerial Control, Sword of Justice is suitable both for racing and wasting. It is more suited as a waster because of its high strength. Sword of Justice is especially aggressive, this being perhaps most noticeable in Stage Three, where the game specifically tells the player to flee - "You better run, run run" - and where Sword of Justice constantly chases other cars, often chasing the player consistently. It often lingers around the fixing hoop where other cars are trying to fix. When near DR Monstaa, Sword of Justice attempts to waste it. It usually gets wasted in the process, as it is suicidally agressive. It usually Kamikazes into the player. Plus, it can waste Radical One with just 2 to 4 hits. This car is recommended for hard stages like Stage 16. Appearance Sword of Justice debuts in Need for Madness 2, in the stage Arrested By The Man, where Insano tells you to run because its strength is much higher compared to most cars near the beginning of the game. Also, it has a decent powersave. Then, it appears at Twisted Revenge, in which it often wastes but does race sometimes. However, if you use Radical One, you can waste Sword of Justice in a short amount of time provided you are good with it. Sword of Justice also appears in stage 16: Four Dimensional Vertigo, and although it will race, it will try to chase you down a lot when provoked. In fact, the stage tends to have all of the Big 3, and it will leave you alone to get out the way or slow you down so that the Big 3 can waste you. With its decent top speed it may win if Mighty Eight has been wasted. It will always intercept your turns and will always bother you (If within range of Provoke). When out of range, it will race and will usually be about 5-10 seconds behind the race leader. The weakness with it is, it can be thrown very easily, almost as easily as Formula 7. It will take moderate Damage or heavy damage to be wasted because of his surprisingly weak Endurance. It will almost always waste in any stage, and therefore it is suicidally aggressive, yet more careful and strategic than High Rider's AI. Note that if you run out of ideas to waste it in Twisted Revenge, you can race as well. Be wary of the extremely aggressive AI's crashing into you. Trivia *For many, Sword Of Justice is particularly annoying at stages such as Twisted Revenge due to his decent speed and ability to waste any of the starter cars easily. *It is the second "sedan" that is ideal for wasting, right before Radical One. *Sword of Justice resembles a 2002 Ford Crown Victoria Police Interceptor Concept. *Many gamers call this car the "Mini EL KING" because of its lacked speed and really high power, except it is a car. *The Warning Lights on the top do NOT flash, but if you use the gr(-18) function in the Car Maker, you can have the warning lights do the "thunderstorm" effect. *Sword of Justice is the second obvious Bully Car, as it meets the Bully Car Criteria: 1. They are suicidally aggressive, often Kamikazing into the player, and 2. They only go for the player, regardless of what car the player is driving. The same goes for High Rider. *If Sword of Justice and Lead Oxide were trying to waste each other, both would end up wasted due to Sword of Justice being stronger then Lead Oxide, but Sword of Justice can't take as much damage as Lead Oxide. The same thing would also happen if Kool Kat and High Rider tried wasting Sword of Justice, with the outcome wasting all three of them, or High Rider not being wasted and the other two wasted. *There are barracades in Sword of Justice's sides making when other players hits the sides of it *If you damage Sword of Justice's front, and then click Z to look at the headlights, they will look like the eyes of a sad or droopy person. This is one of the few cars that really show "emotion". *It is one of the best cars to do the King's Rampage with, as it can push cars really far! *The reason why Sword can do the King's Rampage so well is because of the spikes, hubcaps and armo(u)r surrounding the main body. *Sword of Justice has the longest name in the whole Need for Madness saga, with 14 letters. *Sword of Justice, when involved in a wasting match against Radical One, will come out the clear victor if used properly by smashing Radical One against a wall and repeatedly slamming it. *Sword of Justice, due to its poor Endurance, is very suspectible to hard collisions. *Many Gamers call SoJ Copper because SoJ is a police (cop) car. *The "hadeeds" on the car are more like making SoJ a post-apocalyptic car. Gallery Images.jpg|A Real Life Ford Crown Victoria Interceptor, in which.Sword of Justice is based on. Justiceslaysmonstaa.JPG|Sword of Justice wasting DR Monstaa, showing its Strength. Arresting the King.png|Arrested in the name of justice. inyomamasface.png|Sword of Justice arrests EL KING all over again. Busted.png|Wow Caninaro is arrested, also. None sword of justice.png|Sword of Justice without the barricades and spikes. Looks like a normal police cruiser or what? Tokyonotdrift.png|Sword of Justice wastes Drifter X. Bustedgain.png|Sword of Justice wastes DR Monstaa showing its Strength. Flyingsandwich.png|Sword Of Justice in high pursuit Capture.PNG|Sword Of Justice arrests High Rider in "Rollng with the Big Boys". Extreme chase of illegal street racing of need for madness car series.jpeg|SoJ is seen in up right chasing illegal street racers. Navigation Category:Boss Car Category:List of Need For Madness cars Category:Class B Car Category:Cars/Vehicles Category:Car Statistics Category:Bully Car Category:Wasters Category:All Purpose Cars Category:Custom Police Cars Category:Racers Category:Male and female cars